A Secret Kept Too Long
by DarkMiss 13
Summary: Albus has been keeping a secret one that will change Sev's life. In turn Sev's got one for the whole order when four people come to a meeting. four special people...


A Secret Kept To Long

* * *

By: Egypt Kaiba I do not own Harry Potter got that? This is my version of the sixth book; it still somewhat follows the book. Sirius is not dead (smirks) but I've got so horrible things for him so Mutt- I mean Sirius bashing.

* * *

Chapter one: Your Not Who You Think

* * *

"The dark lord is very quiet he's lying low, but for what I don't know, like I said he's not even telling his inner circle anything"   
  
Severus Snape looked over his fingers to the rest of the figures at the table in turn.   
  
"How can you be so sure about that, maybe he still doesn't trust you Snape."   
  
Severus looked at the source of the voice, his long black hair whipped around his face. It was Sirius Black. "And what make you think the Ministry still believes you not to be a murderer Black" He shot back, his face in a trademark smirk. Sirius opened his mouth for a smart ass remark but a deep _hem hem_ cut him off. Albus Dumbledore rose, 

"That seems to be all of the news so I call this meeting to an end" Everyone rose and headed out. Severus was almost out the door when the headmaster added "Severus can I see you alone for a moment" Sirius looked back at Severus and mouthed _Snivellus _with a look of Christmas coming early when in fact it was early August. Severus turned and strode out following the headmaster.   
  
**Albus POV**   
  
'Of all a hundred and plus years I have lived, I fear this will the worst year. I thought I was too parenting on Harry and the added fact his mind connected with Voldermort, my decision to stay away from him, was hurting me, more that anyone will know. And now I must tell one of the secrets I have kept for thirty seven years to Severus and I know it could change and or destroy his life. His whole life he's believed he was unloved by people he thought was his parents, teased for looks that were not his own. Severus, he looked up to me like a son to his father, we have this bond but what he doesn't know is this bond is true-- I can't do this, someone I watched grow from a child coming to me when he was teased by Sirius and James, to a man that came when overwhelmed by death eater activity, how can I tell him that he's my son. Better yet I'll show him.   
  
**Normal POV**   
  
Severus Snape walked into the room Albus had sat down and in front of him was a pensive.   
  
"Yes Headmaster?" he stood wondering why he was here and was wishing he could get home.   
  
"Severus, its Albus, not headmaster, and sit, I need to show you something"   
  
Severus sat and blankly stared at the older man in front of him, his eyes then traveled to the pensive. He saw the man take a deep breath and grab his right arm pulling him into the pensive.   
  
**Severus's POV**   
  
When I got in the pensive I looked around. It was a park, a nice one filled with trees and flowers, remembering I was with Albus, I looked for him. Instead I found a young man in a clearing. Walking closer I found a younger Headmaster playing with two children they both looked to be three, a boy with auburn hair and blue eyes very much like the headmasters' own and a girl with long black hair that was messy with hazel eyes.  
  
"Papa" the boy yelled and hugged the younger Albus who smiled and hugged him back. The girl looked towards him and asked a question "Sir why did mum say me and Sev are soul bonded?" the man looked at the girl strangely.   
  
"Soul bonded is you will love to person, even if meeting the person for the first time and you can't fight each other with magic or any thing because you souls don't want to fight each other"   
  
The girl smiled and hugged to boy "See Sev we'll together forever"   
  
"Yeah Kat now let go!"   
  
I felt myself shift to another memory but I couldn't help wonder that I saw that before. Now I was in a room. I saw the younger Albus struggle in some chains yelling don't harm them. I was curious as to who were them so I looked around. In the far end of a cell were the two children and a man with dark hair and brown eyes. The man looked back at Albus and hissed   
  
"This boy is the only thing that stands in my way from being the only heir of Slytherin" He kicked the boy in his ribs causing the boy to cry out and the girl to hold him in her arms   
  
"Yes the son of the woman I killed right after she gave birth, but I didn't know that I thought I would be the heir after she died just to find she had a child and it was your child no less the heir of both Ravenclaw and Slytherin and his soul bonded the heir of Gryffindor and Hufflepuff." He gave the small girl a pointed glare "Who would of thought the fate of the world lies in their hands, little Severus Dumbledore and pretty Katherine Potter"   
  
I froze what was this? **Severus** Dumbledore? Dumbledore and another Potter? The only main thought that was running in my head was oh hell, oh hell. I closed my eyes for a moment then when I opened them the scene changed. In front of an old building was a man and he carried two kids in his arms, I looked closer to see Severus and Katherine, if they were here the man carrying them must be Albus. He laid them on the ground

"My dear children, Tom tried to kill you and I must make him think he succeeded in doing so"

He backed away and started chanting. I saw the boy's auburn hair turn long and black similar to my own and I knew when the boy opened his eyes they would be an ink black. The girl's black messy hair turned to a wavy brown. Albus picked the two up and brought them to the door. I heard him whisper '_Obliterate_'. He knocked on the door and with a tearful face walked away.   
  
Normal POV   
  
Severus fell to his knees. He had to get out of here, he felt Albus step towards him. He avoided his hand and apparated away into the night.

* * *

**TBC Hate? Like? Still review!!!!!!!**


End file.
